


For Your Own Satisfaction

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS Imagine, AHS Imagines, Blood Kink, Blood Play, F/M, Hurt, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Short, Short Smut, Smut, Using Others, Voyeurism, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 7 - Blood Play & VoyeurismMichael love to watch the reader enjoying herself.
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	For Your Own Satisfaction

Throwing your head back, your thighs burn as you continue to bounce on the cock of the person seated beneath you. The man moans as you use him for your own pleasure. The sound is muffled by the binding around his mouth and his hands clench as he struggles against ropes holding him in place. His body is littered with wounds, bite marks, and bruises of varying colors.

Your hands squeeze his neck, crushing his windpipe and then releasing. You control the tempo of this erotic scene. Your fingers are caked in his blood which still pours from small lacerations across his skin. The rich liquid coats your skin, staining you like paint. It drips to the marble floor below you, bathing the tiles in red.

Cracking your eyes open, your vision is met by Michael whose own stare pierces through you. His eyes travel across the length of your body, taking in every inch of you. You do the same, noticing the large bulge in his pants. He’s getting off on watching you use this other person. Your immoral desire for satisfaction bringing forth an arousal in him. 

When you lock eyes with Michael again, you give him a silent invitation to join. Not one to ever turn you down, he moves from his perch across the room. Gliding effortlessly towards you, he sheds his clothing article by article before coming to stand behind the man’s chair. A small glint of silver in his hand catches your eye and you smirk wickedly. Pulling the man’s head back, Michael places the knife against the his neck.

“Let’s have some real fun, my love.”


End file.
